callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Call of Duty: Black Ops
New Page I cleaned this page out so that discussions about the new trailer are easy to find. Darkman 4 05:49, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Something interesting Take a look at 0:33-0:34 of this video of the new trailer. Helicopter pilot mission anyone?--WouldYouKindly 06:02, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :For some reason, the title and there being a helicopter mission reminds me of the United Offensive British Campaign, where you start off as a pilot, get shot down and become an SAS guy after you're rescued. Maybe Black Ops will have a modern take on that. Darkman 4 06:09, May 1, 2010 (UTC) WEAPONS LIST TIME!!!! I saw an AR-15-type weapon, a suppressed AUG w/ Scope, an RPK, and several AK-47s. Imrlybord7 06:03, May 1, 2010 (UTC) If it was Vietnam, the AUG wouldn't exist in the game until the end of the 'nam war HeatedPete 06:47, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :I think I saw a MAS-49. Darkman 4 06:04, May 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Yup, I definitely saw an AUG 10:12, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Screens I uploaded a number of screens here: http://picasaweb.google.com/trainboy1094/CODBO# Feel free to use them as you wish! Mike1094 06:11, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :Already used two of them. Darkman 4 06:12, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :Glad to hear it! Mike1094 06:16, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :Does anyone else notice the Astronaught and the Space Vehicle?? Qw3rty! 14:29, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Complete list of weapons so far Ok, so so far, I've been looking through the trailer, and I've seen these weapons (add more weapons if you think you saw other ones): Machine Gun's: RPK M60 Assault rifles: AUG/w Swarovski scope AK-47 M16 or AR-15 with telescoping stock G3 (technically not an "assault rifle" but treyarch and IW name battle rifles assault rifles anyways) SMG: MP5 Mini Uzi Bolt-action/sniper: MAS-49 Shotguns: W1200 Explosives/equipment: M67 frag Codfan 06:13, May 1, 2010 (UTC)Codfan :M60? Darkman 4 06:13, May 1, 2010 (UTC) ::You didn't see the M60? US Marine (likely) holding it, I'm fairly sure it's an M60, has a bipod. [[User:Darthkenobi0|'Darthkenobi0']]Talk|Blog| 06:21, May 1, 2010 (UTC) I put the M60 up there. Maybe we should put on the weapon's respective Trivia articles that it is featured in the Call of Duty: Black Ops trailer? I did that with the AK and the AUG, but not with the other ones as we are not really sure, right? Commander W567123danielWanna Talk?| |Wassup? 06:51, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :::I saw a spaz 12 in the youtube trailer here at 0:32 : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=stEifd46Dgw&feature=player_embedded Ferrariguy1000 08:11, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :good catch! I thought that was a SPAS-12, but I wasn't completely sure. Darkman 4 08:12, May 1, 2010 (UTC) : :Yea, if you look a few frames after, it shows it's stock is folded. Ferrariguy1000 08:15, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :I have seen about 3 AUGs while pausing and playing each seccond quickly so im guessing that this is not only going to be in the Veitnam War Qw3rty! 14:25, May 1, 2010 (UTC) ?????? Hey people you saw an AUG right? Well it's probably flashback to previous COD games,because The AUG was not used by any forces involved in this game (possibly). The Only Countries that used that weapon in that time period were: Argentina, Australia, New Zealand, Bolivia, Ecuador, Republic of Ireland, Luxembourg, Saudi Arabia, Tunisia, Pakistan, and Austria. So the only one that would make sense would be Australia or New Zealand. ?????? Hey people you saw an AUG right? Well it's probably flashback to previous COD games,because The AUG was not used by any forces involved in this game (possibly). The Only Countries that used that weapon in that time period were: Argentina, Australia, New Zealand, Bolivia, Ecuador, Republic of Ireland, Luxembourg, Saudi Arabia, Tunisia, Pakistan, and Austria. So the only one that would make sense would be Australia or New Zealand. And anyway, the AUG was designed in the early 70's, and accepted into use in '77 by austria. none of the armies in vietnam could have gotten hold of one HeatedPete 06:49, yeah but if pakistan used it perhaps a mission is set in pakistan PaPa SmUrF 07:33, May 1, 2010 (UTC) May 1, 2010 (UTC) Wait, you seriously didn't realize that the game isn't a Vietnam shooter? Imrlybord7 06:52, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :I think it's obvious that the game will be in that era, and I hope they include some levels taking the hurt to some VC with an M60. I can't wait ^u^. [[User:Darthkenobi0|'Darthkenobi0']]Talk|Blog| 06:54, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :Looks pretty vietnamish to me HeatedPete 06:55, May 1, 2010 (UTC) ::there are some parts that look like they're set in South America/Cuba. Darkman 4 07:03, May 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Also, any of you saw an..."embassy"? I didn't... Commander W567123danielWanna Talk?| |Wassup? 07:04, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Black ops trailer info Black ops Official Trailer Information: -0:17 seconds in: this is displayed: 2010:03:2. - In the parts when the (presumed) doctor is talking about "this will help you remember everything" it may be some device or method regarding him rembering certain information about previous missions. You may play as this person, he may have been a member of the black ops and the government (or some other people) want to recover information from him.In some of the flashback scenes there are sights of Air vehicle crashes and many explosions, this main character may have been in a coma or probably suffered from amnesia/memory loss and the doctors/scientists are trying different methods to make you remember who you are and what you've done. - "when he regains conciessness double the voltage..." this is what the doctor/scientist mentions, could you have possibly been taken hostage? They may be using a particular torture technique to make you not only remember certain things but also tell them information. This Call of Duty is being made by treyarch, and from cod5 we know treyarch slip some very important historical information discretely into call of duty. Black ops will cover some historical events from WWII to present day that we have definitely heard of but not know all about, it may cover the 9/11 terrorist attack, and at the end of the trailer you see a very brief glimpse of an astronaut as it seems in a space rover and imediately after that you see a kind of space vehicle then within less than a second after that you see a man with his back turned. He may be another protagonist seen later in the game. :that is an SR-71 Blackbird. A supersonic recon jet used in the cold war. Just to give you info. Ferrariguy1000 08:23, May 1, 2010 (UTC) - WWW.GKNOVA6.COM displayed a total of 3 transmission type animations and possibly more to come, they were unviewable before wating about a minute for it to become visible, then there is a image which becomes poor quality and you are able to turn a nob which adjusts the video quality, in the background there is a computerized (female) voice. this voice says a range of different numbers and letters, these letters and numbers were a range of map refferences to important dates. The first set of letters from the first transmission were translated to numberes using a rule from a government code presumed to be used in the cia etc. These numbers, when searched in google turned out to be a map reference to the cia base shown on google maps. at 33 seconds in, you see a gun which looks a bit similar to the AUG HBAR from Modern Warfare 2. - as many have wished, there are rumors of a nazi zombies variation game type which will be introduce in Call of Duty BLACK OPS. Treyarch are very aware that nazi zombies was an incredibly popular gametype, they are most likely going to improve it to make it better, more fun, and with even more hidden secrets than in cod5's nazi zombies. And finally, It WILL be released in: 11.9.10 (november the 9th, this year.) characters it looks as though its story which revolves mostly about an ameican agent. wether it is one linear story or a mix of different characters is unsure right now but i want just one main character to make you boind more with the character PaPa SmUrF 07:40, May 1, 2010 (UTC) About one of the screenshots... Now this is just a guess on my part but that one screenshot... Blackops4.PNG. Looks like the cockpit view of a pilot in an AH-1G HueyCobra Trailer Seems we've extracted as much info as we could from the trailer. Nice work guys. I'm quite interested by the helicopter part, I highly doubt that there will be controllable vehicles in the game. I'm sure that it's either a mission or part of a mission. 09:35, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :Dashing my hopes for flying gunships, and destroying my dream of blowing up enemy troops with quick, precise fire, How dare you???? lol. [[User:Darthkenobi0|'Darthkenobi0']]Talk|Blog| 09:39, May 1, 2010 (UTC) The parts were your in the operating room may be from the zombies mode and the player is a zombie being experimented on... 10:15, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Please no! 10:24, May 1, 2010 (UTC) I saw the trailer. It coulda been better, but it was cool. I hope that there's Zombies in it. [[User:Conqueror of all Zombies|''Conqueror of'' all Zombies]] Talk 15:14, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Viet Cong I think I saw some at 0:21. Niel15 10:33. May 1, 2010 (UTC) In game stuff In Campaign Will there be dismemberments? Pungi Sticks A designated "enemy leader" (I.E. Zakhaev) SEALs Sniping/Sneaking level Yeah that stuff, here's my guess of MP Factions Viet Cong (Obviously) Marines or Rangers Green Berets or SEALs China. That's my guess [[User:Squelliot|'Squelliot']] Talk 11:41, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Gibbing Where is there a soldier being gibbed in a picture? I can't seem to find it, and it says this on the article. 13:18, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Well... 15 archives to go until the MW2 talk page is beat. Hooah! 13:25, May 1, 2010 (UTC)